


Don't you know I'm no good for you?

by Astoria



Category: BABY - Fandom, Baby (Netflix), Baby (TV)
Genre: Codependency, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, but they love each other - Freeform, in their own fucked up way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoria/pseuds/Astoria
Summary: "He bought her for the night.Well, Fiore and the others, they didn't really buy her per say, they just bought one image of her, another reality of her. Not really her. "OrOne last night between Ludovica and Fiore that turns into something more.
Relationships: Ludo/Fiore, Ludovica Storti/Fiore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Don't you know I'm no good for you?

He bought her for the night.

She hated to think it that way, but it was like that. Well, Fiore and the others, they didn't really buy her per say, they just bought one image of her, another reality of her. Not really her.

She still owed him thousands of Euros. She didn't want to owe him anything and she didn't want to see him any more. But when she came to the nightclub to give him his money for the week because Chiara was busy with Damiano, he proposed this. One night and you are debt-free. She hesitated. She looked at his dark eyes, his well-cut beard and his mouth that seemed to plead with her. She didn't know why he was like this now that she refused to see him. A bit like an addict: kissing her, fucking her, dancing with her, laughing with her whenever he wanted and now that he couldn't do that anymore, he tried to get her any way he could.

She didn't believe he loved her. Maybe he loved her in his own way but she had learnt from the time she was with him and more specifically the car accident, it was a fucked up way to love someone. As for her, did she ever love him? Or did she like the money he had? The power he held? Who was she kidding? She had loved him from the very beginning, falling in love in his eyes and she had been brought back to reality when she had understood what his and Saverio's plans were for her.

Ludovica would never forget the taste of bile in her mouth and the look on Fiore's face. He looked pained, as if this revelation pained him. Poor fucking baby. She knew she couldn't trust men since her father was so much in and out of her life, giving and taking away money and love all the same, and Brando humiliating her in front of everybody; she should have known that hoping for something different was pointless.

She had hesitated. She looked at him through her lashes, not in a seductive way as she might have done in the past, just the only way she could look at him. Not directly. She never had any problems to stare at him right in the face, right in the eyes. But now it felt too intimate and she wanted a barrier. So she looked at him like that while she hesitated. His face was like an open book but even then she thought it might be a trick. The puppy eyes, the slightly down turned mouth, the sadness coming off him in waves. Manufactured face or sincerity? She didn't know so she hesitated. For such a long time that he started to scoff and look away from her. He didn't bite though, he didn't hiss, he wasn't mean or aggressive as men sometimes are when they are rejected. And that is what made her choose. Looking at his profile, him trying not to show too much but failing and silently trying to lick his wounds.

She accepted.

She followed him to his car, sat down in the passenger seat and watched him drive. She hadn't looked at him closely for a long time. He was staring right ahead but his knuckles were white around the steering wheel and she could see his nostrils opening and closing with laboured breaths. Did he expect her to say yes? He didn't look ready to face the consequences of his proposal and so here they were in his car. He was still handsome. Had always been. Can't take that away from him. But sometimes looks were not enough and just made heartbreak easier.

They arrived at his apartment, and he guided her inside, his hand on her lower back not pushing, just directing her. As if she didn't know where she was going. As if she hadn't spent countless hours in this apartment with him.

She put down her bag on the couch and took off her dress immediately, like a plaster. It was a red slip, with lace details on her chest. She took it off and found herself in her panties without a bra in his living room. Once again. She remembered when she was like that the last time. After her father's remarks at the wedding and she had come down here to feel something else. To be ravaged by Fiore and his affections and not by sadness. How things had changed.

Still she could not turn around. He was by the door behind her and she was breathing heavily. She tried to think of him as any other. Like the optician who liked to offer her luxury sunglasses. Like the dentist. Nothing more. Another client and she was free. Free from him, but certainly not free from herself.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder and she gasped out loud in surprise and something more. His big hand moved, caressed her and ended up on her nape. His fingers were tickling her before gripping the back of her neck. She moaned involuntarily. God the memories of his hands, she had almost forgotten. She was under his spell as much as he seemed under hers. He kissed her other shoulder and whispered her name in her ear. A litany of “Ludo, Ludo, Ludo….” fell from his lips with his hot, burning breath and her legs quivered with want and desire and restless energy.

She wanted him to consume her and he seemed to hear her thoughts. He squeezed the hand on her neck and tilted her head backward so they could kiss. That kiss started slow despite his hands on her betraying his want for her. He enveloped her lower lip and bit down on it gently. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment, his taste and his feel on her body. His hands were roaming freely on her naked chest, his tongue poked her lips and she opened them easily. Their tongues slid together and she leaned entirely on him, his broad chest supporting her. He licked her mouth, his tongue mapping out the inside of her mouth as if to memorize it. She wondered if that was the last time they ever saw each other. She reckoned that was why she had accepted. One final worthy good bye.

She felt dizzy with their tongues dancing, the noise of them sharing spit was obscene, dizzy with his strong hand kneading gently her left breast, dizzy with his arousal she could feel on her arse. She pushed back softly on him and she heard him draw a sharp breath.

She moved away from him a bit, just enough to speak, but still close enough to be sharing the same breath. “Fiore.”

“I love when you say my name.” He mewled, nosing her cheek like a cat.

“Fiore.” She repeated to see him smile down at her. “I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked me. Like you've never fucked anyone else.” The unsaid was understood by both of them: fuck me to make me forget anyone else that I've been with and that you've been with. “Can you do that?”

He smirked at her, his sweet smile turning wicked. “I think I can manage.”

He turned her around and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed while he walked to the bedroom. She was probably dripping on him with how much she wanted him. Just him tonight. Often, she could and would only think about him and that hurt all the time. Now was her chance to grab the most of him that she could. Imprint him in her bones, in her DNA, become one.

He threw her on his bed and ate her out without waiting for her to catch her breath. He had always been good at making her sweat and gasp and moan and that was what she did. Her breasts rising and falling violently with each stroke of his tongue on and in her. Like Jesus at his last supper, he ate everything, didn't miss a single spot or a drop. She was already a mess but she gathered herself and pushed him on his back so she could straddle him and suck him. She had always liked that part with boys, she was good at it, that made boys fall in lust with her, always asking for more. More sex, never anything else. She twirled her tongue just so and she watched his abs moved in an erratic way, the tattoos on his arms moving with his muscles. He grabbed her hair and tugged softly. She looked at him, green meeting black. “Harder.” She uttered while a strand of spit connected her mouth to the head of his cock. And so he did, he tugged harder making her eyes water and he fucked her mouth until her throat was sore.

Then he fucked her with abandon for what seemed like hours. Pushing in and out of her with force, making her bounce on his thick thighs. By the end of it all they were exhausted and sweaty and Ludovica's legs didn't appear to be working. She didn't want to inflate his gigantic ego so she played it off, lounging in bed when usually she would have already been at the door. She was shaking she realised as the same time he did.

“Are you cold?” He asked her while covering her with his sheets.

She had to laugh at the scene. “What do you think this is?” She said meanly, her mouth spitting the words. The bubble they had been in was slowly but surely bursting. She was a whore, he was a client.

“Ludo please.” Fiore said while looking in her eyes and holding her hand. She hadn't realised they were holding hands. She was still shaking. She couldn't stop.

“I want to go home.” She exclaimed.

He swallowed loudly as if he had not been expecting that. What the fuck did he expect? “Ok.” He finally said, his eyes downcast. He walked to the living room and retrieved her dress. She waited for him in the bed and she saw him smelling her dress in the open door. He put in a ball and brought it to his face. He put his entire face in it, his fist tightening on the silk cloth. She felt she wasn't supposed to see that. It made her uneasy in how much she loved him. She loved him so much and she thought he had loved her once. She really thought he had loved her. But she had been resolute and didn't want to see him again and Chiara agreed that he was manipulative and not a good guy but she loved him so much and she wanted him to love her back more than anything.

It scared her. She stood up quickly and made some noise to alert him. He stopped immediately and went back to the bedroom. He didn't give her dress back. He asked her to raise her arms and she did. He slipped the dress on her, his fingers moving with the cloth all along her body. First her arms, her clavicles, her nipples, her navel and her thighs. She lowered her arms and they were so close. She kissed his chin before grabbing her bag and opening the front door.

He followed her outside. It was night and she pushed herself to leave, to call a taxi or even to walk back to her house. She couldn't stay here, it was too dangerous. She felt the pull that joined them growing and growing until that was all she could feel or see. She couldn't do that. That night had been a mistake, hadn't it?

“Where to?” He asked her while buttoning up his black shirt. He looked like his muscles were going to burst out of it and she wanted to tear it off his body.

“Let me drive?” She asked as if to regain some kind of control on the path she was following.

“Sure.” He said in the end, giving her the keys.

She started driving but she didn't take the way to her house. She drove aimlessly for several minutes and Fiore seemed to understand. Ludovica's mind was yelling at her to go back home, away from him but everything else in her was screaming to never stop the car, to make the moment with him last forever. She was a child, she knew that. She still dreamt of prince charming even after everything. Well, not really. She knew perfectly well he didn't exist but she also knew Fiore existed and in her twisted mind that was close to being the same thing. Her daddy issues, her abandonment feelings and her selling her body before even being an adult would probably be a dream for any therapist. She knew what she was, how she was. She understood herself enough now. Maybe not before when she started everything. Before meeting Chiara, she was lost. Now, she saw herself. She wasn't afraid to stare down at herself.

Fiore took off his safety belt and moved closer to her. He kissed her neck tenderly and she almost cried with it. She was still full of him, her heartbeat hadn't even slowed down since the last time he was inside her but she wanted him again. So much, so hard. She kept driving as he was lowering the strings of her dress. Soon she was topless, her nipples sucked and licked and burned with his beard. She was staining the seat and she moved back and forth in the hopes of calming down her fire. He saw it and trailed his fingers on the insides of her thighs. Involuntarily she pushed down on the accelerator, her foot spasming on the pedal. They gasped together before laughing loudly.

Ludovica sprawled a bit more on the seat so that Fiore had access to all of her. He lowered his head between her legs and she closed her eyes at the sensation of his tongue entering her, circling her clit and drinking her up. She closed her eyes and let her hands back away from the wheel, her fingers running down his hair, guiding him to where she wanted him. She pushed down harder on the accelerator and she came with a shout, with Fiore's mad, wild tongue moving within her, the car speeding up down the street. He pushed down on the brakes easily, without a frown or any worry. The car stopped in the middle of the street.

“Come here, Ludo.”

Her eyes were still closed. “I can't.” She didn't want to move, she wanted the car to continue driving. She didn't want it to stop.

“Ludo.” He said again. Not with frustration, not with anger, not with annoyance or irritation. Her name coming off his lips was always sweet. She opened her eyes and looked at his hungry eyes, the soft look on his face and his wet mouth. “Come here.” He repeated, pointing at his lap.

She straddled him without thinking about it. Her arms went around his neck and the headrest. She plunged her face in her neck and clenched her legs around his waist. Fuck everything else. She wanted to stay here. He entered her effortlessly with how wet she still was and they rocked lazily together, sharing sweat and spit and love. He came in her while kissing her like a drowning man. Maybe he was drowning, maybe they both were but she didn't care.

His fingers were moving on her face, touching her cheek and her nose. His eyes followed the movement. “What are you doing?” She finally asked.

“Counting your freckles.” He declared with a smile and she had to kiss him again and again and again. She also wanted to memorise his face by heart. “Come home with me.” He said after a while.

“I thought that was where I was going.”

He was still inside of her and she felt him move as if to push his point. “No, to your _real_ home with me.”

And that was enough for tonight. It should also be enough for tomorrow and the next days.


End file.
